Continuous delivery (or “continuous deployment”) (CD) is a practice that may be utilized to automate various aspects of the development lifecycle of a computer application, such as building code into deliverable assemblies, performing unit testing on the assemblies, deploying the assemblies into a computing environment, and performing testing on the deployed assemblies. In some examples, a CD pipeline may be utilized to automate the performance of these processes for a particular computer application.